ben10xtremefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Heroes United
A new massive crossover. Series *Ben 10: Breaks the Fight *Ben 10: Alien Unleashed *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *Kurt 10 *Fred 40 *Sem 2.10 *Ben 10: Omnifinity *Simien 10 Villains *Royal Knights Digimon Heroes *Magnamon X (hired by Perodua Viva EZi) Plot Note: Everyone can edit the plot. Just make sure it fits the plot. Things that don't fit will be edited to fit. 'Opening' Everyone the teleported into the cutted series, but in a another Galvan Prime. Azmuth: Ben Tennyson! Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb) and Jaden: You, i'm me! It cannot FastTrack transformation! Azmuth: (stepped out) You guide! Jaden: I'm remember crosstime. Fred: How we do? Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb): By me! Azmuth: (stepped out) It stolted me, we destroyed the me. Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb): (remember with FastTrack's species) I-i-i cannot m-m-me! Azmuth: (stepped out) Volted me, we cannot summons another of me. Kurt: It scanned the Perodua Alza. (unlocked with Skyhigh) Azmuth: The Ultimate Mega Again. Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb): Everyone! Kurt: (after Perodua Viva ELITE screamed, transformation) Dark Shenron! (teleports with folted away) Perodua Alza (ELITE Absorb): (walking in) It we another crosstime. Alphamon: I am the Alpha and the Omega. Sem: Wow, we cannot another villains me. Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb): Now to me. Perodua Viva ELITE fights the Perodua Alza BTUAM/BTUAE/BTBTF Ben: Huh? Sem: How to be lost control able. BTUAM Ben: We attacked the enemies we always attack, and that they are used to us. But other enemies didn't fight us. Fred: Perodua Viva, look out! (jumping in, transforming) Gasket! (punched the Alphamon) Perodua Alza (ELITE Absorb): You cannot believe absorb able. Alphamon: Leave me, alone! (grabbed Gasket and smaching down, but Fred defeats) BTBTF Ben: No! Alphamon: (removed the trixes) Yes! BTUAE Ben: Now a choice. Alphamon took all trixes, and put them in a machine. Out of it came a big, bulky trix, with electricity bolts constantly going out of it. BTUAE Ben: (evolved into a Upgrade Suit) Suit, this is new. Alphamon: This is the Ultramatrix! All your trixes combined should give me enough power to take over the universe. Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb): (glowed green) Traheon! ''(his used spells to shot beam at the Alphamon, teleported him) Missing! Ben's Upgrade Suit: It works! Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb): It better idea. ''Trahion. ''(his used the turned with Omnitrixes) BTUAM Ben: Wow, this is exactly, this is a Ultraiomatrix. BTUAE Ben: (turned normal) That's awesome, with All-Power-Trix. Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb, full crosstime): Now me, we cannot stopping the all. Fred: How to be... i'm now. Here. (scans Perodua Viva ELITE, genetic with FastTrack) Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb, full): It not sure, i'm me. Kurt: Now, a me. Sem: How to be lost power. 'Inside the ELITE System's Virus' Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb): Hasn't your mom ever told you not to play with fire. BTO Ben: I'll smash you all into dust. Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb): No, you're not supposed to use that yet! I'm supposed to get it for you in the last episode. Magnamon X: (walking in with a Perodua Viva EZi and BTO Ben) It just able to shoot me, i'm thing we cannot crosstime. BTO Ben: Sorry. Simien: (walking in) It another crosstime. Magnamon X: Yes, it course it. Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb): How to be crosstime. Magnamon X: But now accident. Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb, full crosstime): Magnamon X, you just didiot now! Teleported into Alphamon. Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb, full): Alphamon! Alphamon: Now you defeat me. Magnamon X: All Delete? Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb, full): What, removed me! Alphamon: (turned into Mountain Dust) Mountain Dust! ''Mountain Dust fighting with Perodua Viva EZi Simien: It better bigger. (transforming) Klepto! Not again! (punched the Mountain Dust) Perodua Viva EZi (ELITE Absorb, full): (using with Way Big's powers) Now got bigger. 'The Ultimate Fighter' Sentient Perodua Viva SXi: (using the speed at the Viva ELITE and Jaden) Perodua Viva ELITE (ELITE Absorb): It better idea. (called FLX) FLX! (made turned into chest) FLX first appearance Perodua Viva ELITE (It's Even Better, ELITE Absorb): FLX! This is new. Sentient Perodua Viva SXi: I need you help. UlforceVeedramon: (flew down) Now a fight for asked. Perodua Viva ELITE (It's Even Better, ELITE Absorb): (slapped the chest) Ultimate Humungousaur! (Ultimate Humungousaur appears behind them, like a bigger strength) To be completed...